A computing device may utilize storage media built into the computing device to store data. By way of non-limiting example, the computing device may be a desktop computer, laptop, tablet, phone, among others. The data stored in such local storage of the computing device may be prone to loss, such as through software bugs that delete data, accidental user action, intentional user action, and so forth. For example, the data stored in the local storage may be deleted when the computing device is wiped (e.g., hardware reset, installation of a different operating system, etc.).
Alternatively or in addition, the computing device may utilize a remote storage device, such as that provided by a cloud storage service, to store data of the computing device. In general, data stored in the remote storage device may persist independent of any data loss of the data stored in the local storage of the computing device. When utilizing remote storage, additional measures are generally taken to protect the remotely stored data from situations such as access to and/or alteration of the remotely stored data by malicious parties.